DrabbleSammlung
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Eine Sammlung von SnapeLupin und HarryDraco Drabbles. 6: Severus verhält sich merkwürdig, und Remus will dem auf den Grund gehen.
1. Die Wichtigkeit von Schokolade

Titel: Die Wichtigkeit von Schokolade wenn man einem Dementor begegnet

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: RL/SS

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash)

A/N: Drabble

-

"Es geht nur um Hormone, weißt du?", meinte Remus, kaute das letzte Bisschen Schokolade und stopfte die leere Packung zurück in seine Tasche.

Severus ballte seine Fäuste und zitterte leicht. "Ach so?", dehnte er eisig, um seine Gedanken zu überspielen.

Die Dementoren schwebten wieder in die andere Richtung und der verdammte VGDK Professor hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihm auch etwas Schokolade anzubieten. Nur weil die Leute es nicht begriffen, hieß das noch nicht, dass er immun gegen Dementoren war.

"Mhm", lächelte Remus, zupfte den anderen Mann auf sein Level und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss. "Serotonin."


	2. Zisch und Knurr

Titel: Zisch und Knurr oder Ah! und Oh!

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL

Rating: PG-13

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash)

A/N: zwei Drabble

xxx

Remus war dabei, das Handtuch ins Badezimmer zu werfen, als ihm etwas auffiel und er stoppte.

Er schnaubte. Zwei Mal.

"Etwas Amüsantes gefunden" fragte Severus gedehnt, Remus erschreckend. "Frottee? Ja, gelegentlich äußerst belustigend."

"Du hast deine Initialen auf deinen Handtüchern", grinste Remus über seine Schulter. "Angst, dass sie jemand klauen könnte"

"Du benutzt gerade eines ohne Erlaubnis."

Remus schmollte. "Hättest du's lieber, wenn ich meine Haare auf die übliche Art trockne"

"Am liebsten wäre es mir, du würdest deine Haare überhaupt nicht in meinen Quartieren waschen, aber ja."

"Okay." Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und spritzte Wassertropfen in alle Richtungen.

"Ah"

xxx

"Deine Initialen passen so", murmelte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Es passst deiner Stimme, als würdest du Zissschen." Er lachte.

Severus schaute düster drein. "Dasselbe gilt für dich, weißt du", frotzelte er. "Knurrren ist eine deiner besten Imitationen eines Wolfes, Rrremus."

Remus lachte. "Und eine deiner schlechtesten, Sssev."

"Ich bin verletzt."

"Und ich bin interessiert. Wofür steht dann das L"

"Lausiger Liebhaber", meinte Severus ausdruckslos.

Remus schnappte nach Luft. "Was", stotterte er fuchsig.

Severus grinste.

Remus runzelte die Stirn, Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen. "Ich denke eher, das L steht für lecker", knurrte er und lehnte sich über Severus' Körper.

"Oh"


	3. Ein Märchen

Titel: Ein Märchen

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash)

Inhalt: Liebe ist nicht immer ein Märchen. Diese hier schon.

A/N: Teil von "Nimm das, Potter!"

Ein Tripple-Drabble

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit – vier Jahre um genau zu sein – als Severus Snape, gehasster, gefürchteter und fall-tot-um-fieser Tränkemeister, entschied, dass er etwas mehr in seinem Leben brauchte als kleine Schwachköpfe zu Tode zu erschrecken – wie erfreulich diese Freizeitaktivität auch sein mochte. Obwohl er kein Märchenprinz war, wusste Severus, dass er ganz gut anzusehen war, besonders da Remus Lupin, sein gewählter Gefährte, praktischerweise dieses Faible für Große Böse Jungs hatte. "Nun, wie soll ich also meines Liebsten Herz gewinnen ohne meine Position als meist-gehasster Professor zu gefährden?" dachte Severus laut.

Am ersten Tag verhexte Severus Remus' Nadelset. Die Roben des armen Remus mussten dauernd genäht werden, sonst würden sie auseinander fallen. An diesem Tag wich Remus' Nähfähigkeit ihm aus und er stach seinen Finger - ein Blutstropfen quoll hervor. Severus' erhoffte Reaktion trat aber nicht ein, da Remus einfach für Hundert Minuten schlief (Severus war sauer, weil er ihn nicht wachküssen konnte).

Am zweiten Tag braute Severus einen Liebestrank und gab ihn Remus an Stelle seines Wolfsbanntrankes. Das Ergebnis war ein liebeskrankes Werwölfchen und eine schlaflose Nacht für die ganze Schule (Liebeskranke Werwölfchen neigten leider dazu wie räudige Katzen vor Fenstern zu heulen).

Am dritten Tag hatte Severus die Lösung für sein Dilemma. Er würde sich Remus' noch immer ermüdete Konstitution zu Nutze machen und ihn mit dem Einzigen in seine Gemächer locken, das für den Lykanthropen wirkte: Schokolade.

Severus brach eine riesige Tafel Schokolade in gleiche Stücke und legte einen Pfad von den Kerkern zu Remus' Räumen. Dann klopfte er und wartete dass Remus in seiner Tür erschien.

Wie vorhergesehen konnte Remus den sündigen Brocken dunkler Schokolade nicht widerstehen. Er pickte sie auf und schlang sie Stück für Stück herunter, bis er bei Severus' Räumen angekommen war, wo die beiden dann auch glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende lebten.


	4. Mein Schlüssel

Titel: Mein Schlüssel

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash)

Inhalt: Draco hat den Schlüssel für einen perfekten Valentinstag.

A/N: Drabble

* * *

"Das ist für dich, Liebster", sagte Padma Patil süßlich und gab Harry eine Schere.

"Wofür brauche ich die?" fragte Harry.

"Um in meine Hosen zu kommen." Sie machte schnipp-schnapp.

"Nein, danke", seufzte Harry.

"Das ist für dich, Babe", sagte Seamus Finnigan selbstüberzeugt und zeigte Harry ein Portemonnaie.

"Wozu brauche ich das?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Damit ich dein Geld tragen kann."

"Nein", sagte Harry traurig.

"Das ist für dich... Harry", sagte Draco zögerlich und gab Harry einen kleinen Schlüssel.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry.

"Der Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen."

"Oh", lächelte Harry und steckte den Schlüssel ein. "Dann behalte ich ihn."


	5. Mein Zweiter Schlüssel

Titel: Mein Zweiter Schlüssel

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash)

Inhalt: Draco hat den Schlüssel für einen perfekten Valentinstag.

A/N: Drabble

* * *

"Hier hast du", zwitscherte Colin Creevey und zeigte Harry eine kleine Kamera.

"Wofür brauche ich die?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Damit du's mir später zurückgeben kannst."

"Nein", sagte Harry seufzend.

"Hier, für dich", sagte Oliver Wood und reichte Harry einen Goldenen Schnatz.

"Warum sollte ich das brauchen?" fragte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Damit du's mir später zurückgeben kannst."

"Nein", seufzte Harry traurig.

"Das ist für dich", sagte Draco und gab Harry einen kleinen Schlüssel.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Der Portschlüssel in mein Schlafzimmer."

Swish!

Dann würde Harry ihn behalten.

Und er würde ihn Draco zurückgeben. Eher früher als später.


	6. Sehr seltsam?

Titel: Sehr... Seltsam?  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL  
Rating: PG  
Genre/s: Romantik (Slash), Humor  
Inhalt: Severus verhält sich sehr seltsam, und Remus beschließt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.  
A/N: drei Drabbles  
Inspiriert von einer Edel/Starck-Fic, von der mir meine Schwester erzählt hat.

* * *

Severus verhielt sich recht merkwürdig, dachte Remus letztens beim Frühstück als er mit gehobener Braue beobachtete, wie Severus ihn observierte. Severus kritzelte gehetzt etwas nieder, und als er merkte, wie Remus ihn beobachtete, versteckte er das Clipboard unter seinem Teller mit Rührei und tat nicht recht überzeugend unschuldig.

Remus schüttelte stirnrunzelnd seinen Kopf und biss von seinem Schokoladenstückchen-Muffin ab, und schrieb Severus' Verhalten zu vielen Tränkedämpfen zu. Als er aber versuchte, seinen Tee auszutrinken, wurde Remus von seiner Tasse attackiert, und der Porzellanhenkel verengte sich um seinen Zeigefinger.

Severus kritzelte hastig etwas auf sein Clipboard.

Recht merkwürdig, in der Tat.

Severus verhielt sich sehr seltsam, dachte Remus später am Gang. Er hetzte von Schatten zu Schatten und schien überzeugt zu sein, dass er unauffälliger als Muggel-007 war – was nicht der Fall war. Als Remus versuchte, die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer zu öffnen, blieb er am Knauf hängen. Glücklicherweise war Severus da und befreite Remus' Hand. Er ließ aber nicht los, sondern maß Remus' Finger ab.

"Was tust du da?" fragte Remus.

"Ich brauche noch ein paar Zutaten für einen neuen Trank", murmelte Severus.

"Nicht meinen Finger!" rief Remus und riss seine Hand zurück.

"Sowieso zu kurz."

Sehr seltsam, in der Tat.

Severus verhielt sich irgendwie komisch, dachte Remus als er im Bett lag. Sein Geliebter brachte ihm einen Mitternachtshappen – Schokoladenstückchen-Muffins – seine Favoriten.

"So aufmerksam?" neckte Remus und nahm einen großen Bissen. "Aber, danke!"

Severus hob eine Braue. "Das ist ausschließlich für egoistische Gründe, sei versichert."

Remus grinste mit seinem Mundvoll Muffin, dann verschluckte er sich und spuckte einen dünnen goldenen Reifen aus. Einen Verlobungsring.

"Was ist das?" fragte Remus schockiert.

"Das ist recht offensichtlich, oder?" sagte Severus sardonisch.

Remus konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken als er sich auf seinen Geliebten warf und ihn mit Küssen überschüttete.

Irgendwie komisch, in der Tat.


End file.
